Misunderstanding
by booklover1213
Summary: Max and Fang decide to go separate ways. What happens to Max when he leaves? Better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Maximum Ride, sadly.

Max looked around at the younger kids. It was going to be hard splitting up. Fang cleared his throat, everyone turned.

"I've decided to go a different way." he said, everyone stared. "Anyone is welcome to join." Angel and Nudge looked at Max. She looked away. Then slowly Iggy walked towards Fang. Her chest hurt. Then Gazzy. Nudge and Angel went to her with a pained look. Her heart broke. She couldn't split them up. She took a step back. A small line of fear was hidden in Fang's eyes.

"Know that I love all of you. I always will." Fang took a step forward but Max ran outside and took flight going into hyper speed. As she slowed the tears flowed freely.

**Fangs POV**

I stood still, looking at where she had gone. I can't believe she had left yet I know why she had done it. She cared for us too much to let us split up. So she went on her own. I could hear Nudge and Angel crying, Gazzy was on the verge of tears and Iggy was just as upset as me. I went over to Angel and held her. Yeah I know me, Mr. No emotions. But I had to do something. Also Max was hiding something, she wanted to say it but everyone was there. I got everyone to bed. I needed to think.

**Maxs POV**

God I miss them already. I wonder how they are. Suddenly a twig snapped. Two teenage boys emerged.

"Well look who sowed up." it was the guys that had shot me. Just what I needed.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"We're gonna teach you a lesson bitch." I rolled my eye's just then I felt something connect with the back of my head. And hard. One had an aluminum bat. I went down but got up fast and punched him. He went down fast the other stared then ran. I walked away. People stared at my bleeding head but I didn't care.

"Max!" I spun around and was crushed into a hug. Ella.. She pulled away once she noticed I wasn't hugging her back. Then she saw the blood on my head. "What happened?" she demanded.

"Nothing I just got into a fight. Nothing big." Ella sighed.

"Just stay here I have to go get my friend's." when she came back she had three people, two boys and one girl. "Max this is jess and her brother Matt and this is James. Guys this is Max." they all said hi. James looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked tightly.

"Got into a fight. Nothing big. I've been in a fight with them before. I think their names are Jake and Mike." (A/N – sorry couldn't remember if the guys that shot her had names or not) James narrowed his eyes.

"Come one lets get home before Mom freaks." Ella started walking. We followed. When we got to her house Ella's mom came out, she stared at me for a minute then hugged me.

"Now before anything let's get you cleaned up so that doesn't get infected." I just shrugged. After stitching me up I went and found Ella and the others. As the five of us talked I found that James looked at me a lot. When they left and it was just me and Ella she looked at me and smiled.

"I think James likes you." I laughed.

"Come on you know the minute he found out what I was he'd run." I said lightly.

"So? He wont give up easily."

"Ella you know I can't stay long a couple of day's at most." Ella's face fell. "I'm sorry but I will come back. I promise. I may have to leave in the morning." once we went into Ella's room she looked at me hesitantly I could tell something was bothering her.

"Where's the rest of the flock?" I froze. I was dreading this question.

"Fang and I got into a fight. He wanted to go his way, I wanted to go mine. So instead of splitting the flock up I left them with him and went off on my own." though I would never admit it I missed Fang. A lot.

**Fangs POV**

How did Max manage the little one's? They always seem to listen to her. I could barely get Gazzy to go to his 'room'. We had to get out of here and soon. Regardless of if we find Max or not. God I was so stupid. I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. Not over where we were going. I sighed. We had to go.

"Lets go!" I yelled to the rest of the flock. The got up and followed me. _I hope she's okay. _I thought. Angel took my hand I looked down at her, she was looking at me sadly. _She'll be okay she's strong. _I squeezed her hand I knew she missed her. But probably not as much as I did.

**Maxs POV**

That night I took to the air. I left a note saying I might be back soon. As I was flying I was thinking of ways to take down Itex. Had Gazzy and Iggy been here I would have blown it up but they're not so I can't. I found a tree and landed I needed food I went to a restaurant and sat at the counter seats. A guy came up.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a soft voice.

"One cheese burger with a small coke please."

"Ok. It'll only be a minute." he said and walked to go get my order. I knew I should eat more but oh well. The guy got me my order.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Where am I exactly?" I asked. He looked at me then said.

"Alabama. Do you travel?" I nodded. Thankful that he didn't press anymore. I gave him the money then left.

**two days later**

She found it! She was finally there. Now all she had to do was find the Director. Or whoever was in charge. She went down making sure when she went inside she was quite. She was surprised that there wasn't really anyone outside guarding it.Then she found it. The door was labeled Director. This was almost too easy. She picked the lock quietly when she went in she saw three people turn to her. She quickly locked the door again. They froze. Max was looking at Jeb, Anne, and another woman.

(A/N – I'm trying to keep all chapters the same so this isn't the end of this part sorry.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – this literally picks up where last chapter left off. Sorry it took so long to post this.

"Well, well, well look who we have here." Max said. Jeb stepped forward.

"Hello Max."

"Shut the hell up Jeb." she snarled and took a menacing step forward. " I came for one reason. To stop you." the other woman stepped forward.

"So this is one of the experiments that failed." Max took two steps forward.

"If I failed how come I'm still here?"

"No manners." Max laughed.

"Fuck manners bitch. You've made mine and my families life hell and you expect good manners? Like hell!" Max took another step forward and punched her flat in the face and hard. You could hear the nose breaking. She flew back and smashed her head into the window. Jeb and Anne winced. Suddenly the door burst open. Max froze. It was Nudge and Gazzy.

"Max! Come on!" and Max went with them. They eventually met up with the others.

"Iggy and Gazzy do you guys have bombs?" they nodded. "Place as many as possible and lets go." Max didn't even look at Fang.

**Fangs POV**

When Nudge and Gazzy came back I froze. They had Max. She didn't even look at me but what did I expect? She started talking, when she was done she still refused to look at me. Not even to see if it was a good idea. My chest twisted. Hell I couldn't blame her.

"Let's go!" Max's voice broke through my thoughts. We took off. About 1 ½ a miles away the building blew up. Another 20 miles of flying and we landed in a park. Iggy and Gazzy gave each other a high five and Nudge and Angel ran up and hugged Max followed by Iggy and Gazzy. I didn't bother. I knew she was still mad at me.

**Maxs POV**

I didn't look at Fang just started talking.

"I thought we could stop by Ella's house." everyone nodded. So we took off. As we flew I felt Fang looking at me I didn't turn around or even lookover. I heard him sigh. When I saw the house I went down after making sure no one would see. The others trailing behind. Then I saw Ella run out once she saw us step out of the woods and crush me into a hug. I introduced everyone once Dr. Martinez came out. "This is Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Angel, and you know Fang." I said pointing out everyone. "Guys this is Dr. Martinez and Ella. I think all of us need new names though." the younger ones smiled. We went in and came up with me- Max, Fang- Mike, Iggy- Ian, Gazzy- George, Nudge- Natalie, and Angel- Angel. Though we would still call each other by our real names at home. That night I was standing on the balcony when Fang came out. When I looked at him I caught the sadness in his eyes before he could mask it. My heart clenched.

"Hey." I sad softly.

"Hey." he said just as quietly. "Max I'm so sorry. For everything."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm the one that left." tears formed in my eyes. Fang held me as I cried. When I finally calmed down I pulled away. I tried to turn away but Fang held me close.

"Max there's nothing to be embarrassed about." he wrapped his arms around my waist. Then he kissed me I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, his hand went to the back of my head deepening the kiss. His tongue slipped into my mouth massaging mine, I moaned. He smiled and gave me one last kiss before pulling away. I smiled shyly at him. Together we lay down and watched a movie, I fell asleep on Fang.

**Next morning some time**

Max woke up curled inside Fang's arm. She looked at the clock. 2:00 am. She had only been asleep for three hours. She gently removed Fangs arm and got up and went out onto the balcony. She jumped when she felt arms around her waist. Then she realized it was only Fang.

**Fangs POV**

I felt her stir and get up. I came behind her and bent close to her ear and wrapped my arms around her waist. Then asked quietly,

"What's up?" she just shook her head. I sighed she was still reluctant to tell me things. I removed my hands. "I'll be in if you ant to talk." I said then went in and sat on the chair. And turned on the TV.

**Maxs POV**

My heart clenched when he pulled away even more when he sat on the chair instead of the bed. I sighed. He doesn't need my to have my worried he probably has enough of his own. I don't deserve him. He could do so much better then me. I went up to him. I felt him tense when I put my hands on his shoulders. Tears came to my eyes and I quickly withdrew my hand, stepping back. He got up fast and turned to me, I heard him curse when he saw my tears.

"Fang I just wanted to say something. I don't deserve you. You can and have done so much better then me. Plus I haven't been there for you." I saw the expression on his face before he masked it. He was upset, something I wasn't used to. I quickly turned away, walking to the balcony with tears running down my face. He came up behind me, his voice raw with emotion.

"So does this mean that you're breaking up with me?" he said. He turned quickly, trying to hide the tears from me but I saw them anyway. I gently turned him around and kissed the tears.

"No. I'm not. I'm just saying that it might be hard for us for a while and I want you to know." I said then kissed him. He kissed me back then held me close for a while.

"And I want you to know Lisa meant nothing to me. Absolutely nothing." I smiled a little then leaned against him. He held me closer. After a minute he went in to grab a sweatshirt. When he came back he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed my back against him. He bent his head and nipped my ear I laughed. He kissed along my jaw and along my collarbone I reached up and wrapped my hands around his neck as he kissed me once again. He turned me around fast and kissed me hard. His tongue sliding into my mouth wrestling with mine. His tongue went over every crevice of my mouth, and his hands pulled at my waist and pulled me closer to him I moaned as he deepened the kiss. Finally we pulled away breathing heavily. I smiled at him he returned it with his rare beautiful smile. We went back to lay down and I put my head on his chest and my arm around his waist. His arm went around my shoulders. Soon we fell asleep.

A/N – I hoped you liked this I know it's not very well put together the way the chapters are set up but I'm trying to get better with that. Sorry I didn't get it posted sooner. Hope you like it please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – This is still in Max's POV so far.

I woke up around eight am. I gently woke Fang up remembering that Dr. Martinez was taking us shopping today.

"What?" he growled. I giggled.

"'morning to you to. Let's go we're going shopping today." he groaned and sat up. I reached and gently kissed him, he kissed me back. I pulled away. "Come on." I said and he finally got up.

I went into my room and got dressed. When I went downstairs no one was there yet. when Fang came down and sat across from me I laughed, he didn't look happy. He turned his glare on me. I smiled sweetly at him and his eyes softened a little. Just then the flock came down along with Ella and Dr. Martinez. Angel smiled at me knowingly and Dr. Martinez noticed.

"Angel why are you smiling at Max like that?" she asked.

"No reason mom." my heart cracked a little when she called her mom. I stood calmly.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go listen to some music." I shut Angel out of my mind and kept what I hoped was a neutral expression on and went into my room.

I had on my ipod so I didn't hear the knock. I just watched the door open and Fang walk and sit on my bed next to me. I turned off my music and took off my head phones.

"Yeah?"

"What's up?" I looked down.

"It's stupid."

"If it makes you upset it's not stupid." I sighed.

"It's just that when Angel called Dr. Martinez mom it hurt. I know I have to face reality. That I'm not her mother but I sort want to be and feel like I am. In a way I want to be the flocks mom. Well maybe not you and Iggy's but you get the point." he nodded and hugged me.

Then I got thinking if something so small, something like Angel calling someone else mom, upset me what would happen if Fang and I broke up? Or fought? Maybe we shouldn't go out. For the flock. I pulled away from him and looked down trying to ignore his confused and slightly hurt eyes.

"Fang we shouldn't. Maybe it's better if we didn't date." his eyes went from hurt and sad to emotionless. He stood up strait nodded once then left

** 2 hours later** (A/N – it takes a hour one way to get to where they are going)

**Fangs POV**

I walked next to Iggy careful not to look at anyone especially Max. My mind, I hope, closed to Angel. Even though I didn't show it I was close to crying. I couldnt believe that Max had broken up with me. I went up to Dr. Martinez.

"I'm heading back." I said quietly. She looked surprised but nodded, she didn't have to ask how I was going to get there.

I notice Max glance at me when I left. I also noticed when she followed. When she landed I was waiting.

"Why did you follow me?" I couldn't keep the hurt and pain out of my voice and eyes. She looked away tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Fang. I just couldn't bare it if you and I had a fight and it split the flock up again." my heart broke.

"So is that it Max? You think I would break your heart?" my voice cracked. I let her see my tears then I walked upstairs to the room I was in. Ten minutes later I heard a soft knock.

"Fang can I come in?" she asked quietly. I sighed and wiped away any trace of tears.

"I guess." she came in and I saw her slightly swollen and red eyes.

"I just wanted to say sorry." she gave a strangled laugh. "I've been saying that a lot lately. I had no right to hurt you like that. I'm sorry." she was holding something back. She was scared.

"There's something you're not saying." she sighed.

"I don't think you would have broken my heart. I was just scared that you would stop liking me or that something might come up, as does in every relationship, that we might fight. I was scared of losing you. But in the end I guess I did anyways."she turned away quickly and went into the room she was staying in.

Though she tried to hide it I could hear her crying. I felt bad. I should have stayed with her. I went into her room and went and sat next to her. I brushed some hair away from her face, she pressed her head deeper into the pillow. I lay down next to her on my side facing her.

"Max. Come on look at me." I said softly. She turned but kept her eyes down.

I put my hand on her cheek and her eyes flew to mine. I looked at her a moment the kissed her. She kissed me back and I kissed her harder sliding my tongue along her lips asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and I slid my tongue in and I heard her moan. I smiled and pulled away.

"Does this mean we're together again?" she smiled and nodded.

I kissed her again sliding my tongue into her mouth she responded my pushing her tongue into my mouth. Neither of us heard the knock or it open all we heard was the quiet sob. We broke apart to see Iggy looking right above our heads he ran into his room. Max got up and ran after him. I sighed and after a second I got up and followed. Before I walked in I heard them talking.

"I'm not dating him." she said quickly.

"You're not?" came Iggy's hopeful voice.

"No, I told him we had to be just friend's."

"Why were you kissing?"

"I didn't ask him to. He just did. He still likes me. Just don't say anything to anyone okay? I don't want to date anyone in the flock." my heart shattered.

"Oh. Okay."

"Sorry Ig. But any..." I turned and went into my room I had heard enough. Not five minutes later she came into my room smiling. She frowned when she saw my tears.

"Fang wha..."

"Forget it Max just leave." she stepped towards me. "I said leave."

"No. Not till you give me a reason."

"Because you hurt me Max. And..." tears came faster.

"Fang please I want to help. I love you."

"No! You don't love me you said so yourself to Iggy." I snapped. "You were right all along, we weren't meant to be together. I'm sorry I pushed you." I said. "I have to go you realize that right? At least for a while. You need Iggy and he needs you. Goodbye Maximum." my voice brokeon her name.

**Maxs POV**

No. He can't be saying goodbye. He can't.

"FANG!!!!!" I yelled as he flew away. Angel came in and looked at me sadly.

"He's not coming back Max. At least not for a while. He really loved you. He was really hurt by what you said to Iggy."

**Angels POV**

_Angel tell Max I'll be back when I figure things out which may not be for a while, it hurt what she said to Iggy. Tell her I lover her. _

I started crying I loved Fang he was like my older brother. I really missed him. Max held me and cried with me. Iggy had already told the other sort of what was going on so they left Max and me alone.

"Oh Angel I'm so sorry." she said.

"It's not your fault Max."

"I just didn't want anyone to know yet. I lied to Iggy." we sat like that for a while, Max holding me tight. She finally sent me to bed and went to bed her self.

A/N – what do you think of this chapter? I don't know how I liked it if there's anything I can do to make it better please let me know!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Hope you like this chapter warning this is depressing in the beginning a little. Just a heads up.

**Angels POV**

It's been almost a month since Fang has left and Max has been like a shell. Barley talking or eating. I hate to see her like this. She sleeps pretty much all day and if she's not sleeping she's out walking. She mostly keeps her thoughts blocked. But when they aren't they are all about how its her fault Fang left. That she'll never see him again.

**Maxs POV**

As I'm walking I'm listening to my ipod, all songs that remind me of Fang. It's all my fault that he left. I don't think I'll ever see him again either. I was on the local park trail sitting by the water when I saw the piece of glass. I picked it up. Right then and there I should have thrown it into the water. I shook my head. Was I really that depressed?

Before I could stop them a flood of memories came of me and Fang together. I rolled up my sweatshirt, despite it being summer I still wore one, ever since Fang left I had started to wear slightly baggy clothes. I raised the sharp piece of glass to my wrist and cut deep into my arm over and over again. Blood flowed freely.

I heard Ella's voice along with someone else's. So putting aside the sting I washed off the cuts and threw the glass into the water and pulled down my sleeve, just in time to.

"Max!" Ella said. "Um... Tim this is my sort of sister Max, I consider her my sister." when he looked at me I nodded.

"I'm heading home." was all I said. When I got back I kept my mind closed or at least I hoped it was closed and headed to my rom. I looked around and found a razor. It would work. When I sat on my bed I pulled up my sweatshirt and looked at my wrist it was a little swollen and red and still bleeding a little. The cuts were deep. It looked bad.

I put on a long sleeved shirt and pants. And lay down.

It was only four pm but to me it might as well be midnight. Weeks passed with more memories and more reminders of Fang. I had still been cutting on my wrists and legs though you couldn't really see the scars on my legs. We were due to go back to school soon too.

It was that afternoon I was hone alone when Fang come back. I was in the livingroom when suddenly I heard the kitchen door open and I stood to see Fang standing there. Tears welled up in my eyes and I ran to my room and broke down on my bed. I sobbed un controllably. I heard my door open then close and Fang sit down beside me. I flinched.

"Max?" no he couldn't be here. "Max please. Angel found me and explained. I'm so sorry I left. I... I should have let you explain." I looked up at him to see him close to tears. His hand which held mine traveled up my arm but I yelped in pain when he touched my wrist. Then I snapped my mouth shut. He narrowed his eyes and reached for my arm but I pulled away.

"Max." he snarled dangerously. I flinched, I was actually afraid. I gave him my better wrist. The one I started cutting on second. But he took the other one and shoved up the sleeve. He growled his eyes flashing.

"Why?" he demanded. I looked away I didn't want to hurt him. "Max." he said softly. I looked at him tears in my eyes.

"Memories. To much. You and me." I chocked out sobbing into his chest. He held me tight.

"I'm so so sorry Max. I never meant to leave you like this."

"Other one to. Legs too." I whispered knowing he would hear me. I felt him tense but I didn't want him to be surprised and or angry at me for not telling him. He just held me tighter.

"We have to tell Dr. Martinez you know that right?" I nodded miserably. "And the flock." I nodded. Everyone was effected by my stupidity. They needed to know what was going on to. But Angel was so young and so was Gazzy. "I need to see the other scars Max." I hesitated. I had cut recently and it was fresh still. Meaning still red and puffy and still sort of bleeding. "Max."

I lifted up my pant legs and showed him. His jaw clenched when he saw the recent cut. He went to the bath room and got some bacitracin and a bandage to wrap the cuts. I flinched when he touched them. After he was done he went to his room without a word. I felt horrible though. He shouldn't have had to see that. Let alone tend to it.

A/N – PLEASE READ!!! I know this chapter was a little more depressing them the others but if there's anything I can do to make it better let me know. Should I make this and the next chapter a sequel? Please let me know what you think. Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – This isn't as sad as the last chapter.

**Fangs POV**

When I saw the new cuts my jaw clenched. I went over into the bathroom got some bacitracin and a bandage and covered it then went into my room. When I saw the cuts something inside me broke. I did this to her. Not literally but I caused it. I sat on my bed and for the first time I can ever remember I cried. For her for me for everything.

I was glad no one was home. Well Max was but hopefully she wouldn't hear and if she did hopefully she would leave me alone. No such luck. She came in and wrapped her arms around me and I flinched.

"Fang look at me." she demanded. I didn't want to. She was so thin but so beautiful. It was my fault.

"Fang." I looked at her. "Don't beat yourself up over it. I did this to myself. No you. Me. Okay?" I nodded slightly I still felt bad though if I hadn't left....

"Let's get you something to eat." I said quietly she nodded and I wondered if we would ever be okay again.

**Maxs POV**

I was so glad he was back. Well glad was an understatement. Or was he? Was he going to leave me? Again? Tears welled up and I stopped walking, he noticed and pulled me into his arms. "Oh Max I know. I promise you this, I will never leave you again. I'm not strong enough. I wouldn't be able to bare it."

he sat me down and fixed me a sandwich and while I ate in silence he looked ready to cry again. He was acting so un-Fang-like lately. When I was done he turned to me.

"Max I realize it's going to take a lot for you to trust me again. And I... I'm sorry. I never meant to hu...hurt you. I just hope you can learn to trust me again. Like you used to." he whispered the last part.

He stood and walked up to his room I followed soon after. "Fang?" he looked up his eyes red. My heart clenched. I sat next to him. "I forgive you. You know it wasn't just your fault that I got hurt. I had a big part in that too. And Fang? Look at me." I said. Taking his hand.

**Fangs POV**

I looked at her scared of what she would say.

"You were wrong. I do trust you. I never lost that trust. Me thinking you're going to leave me," my eyes, I could tell, took on a hurt and pain filled look. "I'm not finished! Is just me being a girl." and as I looked into her eyes I saw nothing but love.

"I love you Max."

"I love you Fang." my heart swelled I leaned in and kissed her hard tracing my tongue along her bottom lip she let me in and I caressed her tongue and she moaned. I flipped on top of her. Hovering above her still kissing her.

I moved my hands along her sides and felt her hands go under my shirt and up my chest. She forced her tongue into my mouth exploring every crevice of my mouth and I moaned. When we pulled away we were both breathing heavily. I lay next to her and she switched to her side and curled up next to me, head on my chest. I gently stroked her hair.

About a half hour later I woke up. I tried to gently move Max off me without waking her but she woke up anyway.

"Hey." she said quietly.

"Hey sleepy head." I smiled. "When are the others due back?"

"Soon." she smiled and came over and put her hands around my neck playing with my hair.

I bent down and kissed her she kissed me back. We pulled away when we heard the front door shut and Angel's scream of happiness. We went down, everyone gave me a hi-five but I let Nudge and Angel hug me. Max looked surprised but didn't say anything. Best part no questions.

But we had school tomorrow. And we weren't enlisted as siblings. Which meant I could date Max in school. I noticed when we got there every guy was staring at Max. I put my arm around her shoulders and she smiled up at me and wrapped her arm around my waist. When we took our seats she passed me a note.

_I love you forever you know_

_Love Maximum_

_Yeah I know. But I love you forever, more_

Love Fang Mike HEE

A/N – if there is any confusion please let me know. I think I sort of did not so great towards the end chapters. Please review!! Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
